


The Cat With The Cream

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs With Teeth, Cat/Human Hybrids, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hung Lance, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: “Um,” Lance swallowed awkwardly, suddenly remembering every other time in his life someone had seen his dick. “Well I mean,” he meandered, thoughts getting less and less coordinated as Keith continue to grab and rub at the hard line of Lance’s cock through his jeans. “Guhhh, yessir it is, yep.”Keith’s eyes sparkled with lascivious interest, and hands already on Lance’s buttonfly he asked in a positively delighted tone, “Can I see it?”





	The Cat With The Cream

“Laaaannnce,” Keith whined, nuzzling into Lance’s neck where they sat together on the couch. “I’m bored. This movie is boring.”

Cute. Cute cute _cuuuute_ , Keith was just the cutiest fucking boyfriend in the whole universe. Especially when he was like this, with his lavender-tinted skin and pointed butterfly ears he displayed when all Galra’d out, a sight that should have been scary but just couldn’t be when Keith had eyes that huge and lips that pouty. Lance was so goddamned lucky.

“Mm, yeah?” He asked, stroking Keith’s hair. “What’dyou wanna do instead?”

Keith hummed like he was thinking about it, but it turned into a little sigh as he squirmed out from under Lance’s arm. “Make out,” he decided, swinging one leg over Lance’s to climb into his lap.

Lance laughed, sliding his hand around to rest on Keith’s lower back, drawing their bodies close to better balance Keith’s weight on his thighs. Keith’s arms went to loop around Lance’s neck, nice and tight to press their bodies flush while he dragged Lance into a kiss.

It was sweet at first, a simple little press of lips on lips as they got comfortable. Lance’s other hand wound into Keith’s hair, soft as always and perfect for grabbing the back of his neck to steer Keith’s head into a better angle. The kiss broke off and resumed, turned into a series of eager little presses that Keith whined into hungrily, opening his lips to try and deepen it instead of letting Lance take things slow.

He sucked Lance’s lower lip into his mouth, which was fantastic for the first few seconds. But for the fact that as much experience as they had in making out with each other they did not have it while Keith was all Galra’d out like this, and the resulting sharp nip of teeth was distinctly more painful than sexy.

“Ow!” Lance yelped, jerking his head backwards to bounce off the back of the couch. “Teeth, _teeth_ , you gotta watch with the fangs, dude!”

Keith pouted, pulling back far enough to poke one sharp canine with his index finger. Lance had to smile, watching as Keith innocently prodded at his own pointed fang with his tongue next, inquisitive look on his face as if trying to determine exactly how sharp the tiny little vampire fangs were and how much it would impede their kissing.

“Just be careful,” Lance smiled, voice gentle as he pulled Keith back in. A nice long kiss to get Keith to melt back into his arms again, before Lance whispered, “There’s no hurry,” into Keith’s lips to coax him into not trying to eat his face.

Keith huffed out of his nose, impatient but compliant as Lance gently sucked Keith’s lower lip into his mouth.

Keith finally relaxed after that, meeting Lance’s pace to the result of only a few small nips that weren’t hard enough to break the mood. In fact they kind of excited Lance ever more, a reminder of his boyfriend’s inhumanity and the contained strength therein. Leader of Voltron and future of the Galra, all soft and moaning into Lance’s arms as he sucked on his tongue. A gentle little monster, a fierce beast longing for love. God, Lance adored him so.

The hand Lance had on Keith’s lower back curled into the fabric of his shirt to pull it up, slipping warm fingers underneath to touch bare skin. He ran his fingertips up and down the curve of Keith’s spine, touch feather-light to better feel the shivers left in his wake. He could also feel Keith’s heartbeat as it sped up, pressed chest to chest as they were, could feel the vibrations of Keith’s little aborted moan into his mouth.

And when he slid that hand down far enough to slip under the waistband of Keith’s pants to palm his bare ass Lance could feel Keith’s breath stutter in a gasp, deliciously cute and a perfect opportunity to nip a little bit of his own into Keith’s tongue. Keith let out a little whine, clawed fingers tugging on Lance’s hair hard enough to hurt in just the right way.

Time wandered away as they licked and sucked and bit at each other’s lips and tongues, getting wetter and filthier by the second as they shared heavy breaths through their open mouths. Hands pawed at each other with increasing gropiness, Keith’s little claws dragging scratches into Lance’s shoulders while Lance’s long fingers kneaded into the soft plump of Keith’s perfect ass.

An ass which was grinding against Lance now, Keith’s hips squirming in little accidental rolls as he desperately bit and sucked on Lance’s tongue, humming little chirps of pleasure every time their groins pressed against each other. God, they’d gotten hot and heavy before but usually it took way more than just some messy kissing and Keith’s presence on his lap to get Lance’s dick twitching in his pants, maybe it’d be a good idea to slow down?

Keith detached from the kiss to suck in a hungry breath of air, taking a moment to pant and stare at Lance with shiny half-lidded eyes. He licked his lips, chest visibly rising and falling with his breaths, and when he dove in again it was less for a kiss than to bite possessively at Lance’s lips. His passion was relentless, but the sexiness was slightly overshadowed by Lance’s worries concerning his bloodied up mouth that while completely worth the CURRENT pain would surely complicate dinnertime.

Lance attempted to gently redirect Keith into an actual kiss again, but that just ended up with a bitten tongue instead. Sighing out of his nose Lance resolved to yank Keith off him by his grip on long black hair, which of course made Keith howl out a sexy moaning gasp that left his jaw hanging open.

“Fuck,” Lance swore, apparently out loud and not just in his head. Whatever his plan might have been a second ago seeing Keith all pliant and horny in his lap derailed it, and his fingers tightened in Keith’s hair to jerk his head down to bare his neck. It was Lance’s turn to bite, sucking hard hickeys that made Keith squirm and mewl and his hips rock helplessly against Lance’s, seeming to only grow hotter and hotter the rougher Lance handled him.

It certainly didn’t help Lance’s own situation, his cock now straining hard against his stupid tight pants. He tried to distract himself by sucking the lower butterly-wing of Keith’s earlobe into his mouth, but _hahaHA_ guess who’s reaction to that was a slutty-desperate whine and deliberate hard grind against Lance’s clothed dick.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Keith gasped, repeating the motion with hips before scooting back just an inch or two. “Wait, what, is that your leg?” He asked, squeezing one hand between their crotches to grope at the outline of Lance’s erection in his jeans, which was still stuck where it was shoved painfully down one pantleg. “Oh my fucking shit, is that your _dick_?”

“Um,” Lance swallowed awkwardly, suddenly remembering every other time in his life someone had seen his dick. “Well I mean,” he meandered, thoughts getting less and less coordinated as Keith continue to grab and rub at the hard line of Lance’s cock through his jeans. “ _Guhhh_ , yessir it is, yep.”

Keith’s eyes sparkled with lascivious interest, and hands already on Lance’s buttonfly he asked in a positively delighted tone, “Can I see it?”

Now this caused Lance to pause. You see, in his personal history, Keith was not the first boyfriend he had ever had. Um, or dating partner in general, for that matter, which meant that he had gotten this far sexually with persons before this perfect love god fell into his lap. And of those persons before, the reactions of those who had seen Lance’s fully erect penis had ranged somewhere in the spectrum of ‘I can try but don’t get your hopes up,’ to ‘What the fuck, this thing is just scary!’

Needless to say, he was a little trepidatious. But, no one had outright dumped him over it yet and Keith wasn’t petty enough to be the first, so with a muster of false confidence Lance laughed, “That depends, are you only gonna _look_?”

Keith’s smile was dangerous, Galra-yellow eyes still heavy with lust as he sunk down to his knees to settle comfortably between Lance’s thighs. His eyes were on Lance’s crotch now, face flushed hot fuchsia from the red blood under his violet skin and biting tiny fangs into his lower lip as his fingers deftly opened Lance’s straining jeans.

“You don’t have to actually like,” Lance mumbled, reaching down his own open pants to gently loose his cock free to poke out the top of his boxers. “Actually DO anything if you don’t want, I’m - ”

“Quiet,” Keith muttered, eyes trained on the visible head of Lance’s cock as he batted Lance’s hands away to grab the hem of his boxers himself. “I’m doing somethin’.”

Lance sucked in a hard anticipatory breath, heart pounding his blood down to his dick as it sprung free of its fabric confines, slapping heavily against his belly from how stupid-hard Keith had gotten him. Keith, who was staring at Lance’s cock with eyes that seemed to get wider from surprise by the millisecond, jaw dropped open and… was that a little bit of drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth there?

“ _Holy fuuucccckkk_.” Keith’s voice was thin and tiny, the words clearly not meant for actual human ears. “How is this real, how are you even _real_?”

Was… was that response good or bad? And was he talking to Lance or just to his dick? Growing increasingly nervous, the Blue Paladin shifted uncomfortably on the couch, still irrepressibly horny with Keith between his knees like this and completely baffled on how to proceed next when his boyfriend decided for him.

A thirsty little lick to his lips that ended up with his tongue poking out of his mouth like a cat, Keith reached for Lance’s cock, warm fingers wrapping around the hard length. And then his other hand joined it, eyes sparkling and a little shudder shaking his spine as Keith realized only one hand didn’t nearly cover the length of it.

“Can I,” Keith asked, voice raspy and deep while his eyes didn’t leave Lance’s cock where it poked out between his spread fingers. “Can I taste it?”

What, like Lance was gonna say no?! “G’head,” he whimpered, breath caught dead in his throat as he watched the most beautiful boy in the entire universe lean down to kiss the head of his cock.

Having little time to themselves with the space war, Lance didn’t exactly have the luxury of being addicted to jerking off. And when he DID have time his fantasies usually looked somewhat _exactly like this,_ he currently suspected the amount of time it was gonna take Keith to get him off was… haha, embarrassing. But on the plus side, he’d had one girlfriend constantly give up halfway through a blow job because it hurt her mouth too much, so him being fast might be to the benefit of everyone involved. Hopefully. As long as Keith didn’t laugh.

His nervousness was probably actually stemming his libido, but as Keith continued to kiss and lick curiously at the head of his cock Lance made conscious efforts to relax. They’d been dating for a few movements now but that didn’t mean Lance was gonna just assume Keith was down for anything, and he had to appreciate this as much as he could just in case his boyfriend decided it was a one-time thing. Oral sex from the lover of your dreams didn’t just fall into your lap to be distracted during, you know.

And it felt so _good_ , too. Keith’s lips were soft and his tongue was wet and dexterous, smooth with these tiny bristles Lance could only barely feel when they kissed but felt amplified by ten on his cock. Reminiscent of a cat’s tongue but softer and less sandpaper-rough to the touch, more like touching your fingertips to the very ends of a new toothbrush. Ticklish, that was the word he wanted. Keith’s tongue was tickle-soft.

Keith seemed like he was already enjoying himself, eyes still open and curious as he looked down at the cock he was running his tongue up and down the length of. Trying to see how much of Lance he could cover with his tongue, ending up looking a bit like he was trying to lick up a melting popsicle. Adorable, if slightly futile.

Giving the base of Lance’s cock a squeeze with the left hand he was holding it with, Keith snorted a little laugh through his nose, ducking his head down to hide his flushed red face into Lance’s thigh. “It’s so _big,”_ his voice was high and strained with his contained giggle, and Lance was baffled to notice the absolute flabbergasted DELIGHT Keith seemed to be trying to hide in Lance’s leg. “I can’t believe it, your stupid annoying ego was just big dick energy the whole time.”

It was Lance’s turn to laugh, a little bit awkward but helplessly genine because the absolute _silliness_ of his first sexual experience with Keith was somehow making it even more perfect. If no one was laughing or smiling, it wouldn’t have really been **them** anyway, right?

“Normally people say it’s too much,” Lance chuckled, an urge to pet Keith’s hair that he was still too nervous to indulge in as his boyfriend finally came out of hiding to smile at him. “The dick and ego both, I mean.”

Keith’s eyelashes fluttered and his warm smile slid into that very Keith-specific smirk, sliding his lips over the underside of Lance’s shaft with a purr of, “And yet you’re always the perfect size for me.” Lance’s heart skipped in his chest, which then turned into a gasp as Keith looked him in the eye and slid the tip of his cock between his lips and into his open mouth.

Of course part of that gasp was because he nicked Lance’s dick with one tooth on the slide in, but the pain was quickly overshadowed by the reality that was his dick in Keith’s mouth. He was at least trying to be careful of his fangs, jaw open loose so he could concentrate on sealing his lips around Lance’s head unimpeded. The head, it turned out, looked like it was about all he’d be able to fit in there at all, lips stretched wide around Lance’s girth as he suckled on his mouthful of prize.

Even with only of a fraction of his dick being entertained, it was still enough that Lance could die happy. The wet heat of Keith’s tiny mouth and his velveteen tongue squirming under his head were so good, Lance was sighing blissfully and melting into a puddle of goo on the couch. Keith looked just as content as he was, testing the feel of Lance in his mouth and stroking everything that didn’t fit with a dexterous grip.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Lance sighed, finally brave enough to brush Keith’s bangs out of his face to better watch his pretty expression. Keith blushed cutely at the compliment, eyes fluttering closed as he went to work sucking even harder to better earn Lance’s praise. “God Keith, you’re so good to me.”

The Galra features may seem devilish in theory, but alien cat or no his Keith looked like an angel. Sucking and swirling his tongue all around the cock in his mouth, and when his jaw was tired of sucking taking a deep breath in through his nose to start ducking a few centimeters further down to slurp more dick into his mouth.

“That’s it babe,” Lance encouraged, petting Keith’s hair as his boyfriend carefully drew back to sink down just a little bit further with every determined little bob. “That feels so good, you’re doing amazing.”

Keith whimpered a little moan, which Lance felt so intensely from where it vibrated around his cock that he had to bite down on his own cheek to stop from bucking his hips up to seek out more. Keith had already managed to swallow down a good four or five inches, trying to force any more in there was liable to turn this from a good time for everyone into a serious choking hazard.

‘Good time’ of course, being the understatement of the centiphoeb. Lance had never felt anything this good in his _life_ , no sex he’d ever had with any partner even coming close to what it was like to be with Keith. Granted, no sex he’d ever had had gone as far as this here, because the two people who’d ever put their mouth on his dick prior to today had already given up for jaw pain by about this point but that wasn’t even as relevant as the part where it was KEITH doing this. Lance had only been obsessed with this guy for like half a decade.

Not to mention the part where anything Keith did, he was determined to do properly. Of course that would extend even to this, his passion translating from fiery kisses to slobbery cocksucking as he attempted to figure out how to suck down and move his head in jerky little bobs at the same time, all of his focus on Lance’s cock like it was the magnetic center of the universe.

The head of Lance’s cock was pressed against the roof of Keith’s mouth, sliding against the soft ridges with every movement of his head. Every so often his teeth would get in the way, scratching into Lance in ways that made him hiss in pain and his heart stutter in fear, but shit if that wasn’t all exciting by itself. Keith could bite his dick off so easily with just the snap of his jaw, but instead he was putting all his attention and energy into loving on it instead, and god if that wasn’t just… fucking incredible.

Also, the pain was most likely the reason he hadn’t already exploded a nut into Keith's mouth yet. That Lance was gonna choose to be grateful for, because anything that prolonged this tortuous perfection was welcome in his book, god damn.

Keith finally pulled off, gasping a little bit for air and wiping the drool from the sides of his mouth and chin. “Fucking hell,” he swore in a raspy voice, breathing heavily as he continued to stubbornly squeeze and stroke Lance with the left hand he held around the base of his dick. “Fuck, fucking shit, gimme a second.”

Lance watched as Keith squirmed a little on the floor, changing how he was sitting between Lance’s legs and eventually… oh _fuck_ that was hot. Keith had just shoved his other hand down the front of his own pants, humping it in tiny little unconscious jerks of his hips as he ducked back down to resume devouring Lance’s cock.

He sucked back down to halfway again with eager ease, a frustrated little grunt when he realized he still couldn’t get any further past the middle of Lance’s length. He huffed a sigh through his nose and drew back a bit, enough that he could start sucking and trying to work his head into a rhythmic bob to fuck Lance’s cock with his mouth.

“Shit, Keith,” Lance panted, eyes intent on Keith’s pretty face stuffed full of dick, all red-lipped and watery eyed as he coughed the occasional tiny little gags from trying to take too much. Wet slimy suction that felt ten times better than anything Lance had ever dreamed of, and god fuck it felt so good on just the tip of his cock he wanted so badly to rock forward and feed the rest of his dick into Keith’s mouth and find out how it felt to have his entire cock buried in that scorching wet heat...

Keith kept desperately trying to suck on what he could fit in his mouth, but the more he tried the more he kept nicking and scraping the skin of Lance’s dick with his teeth. How was this both the best blowjob in the world and the worst at the same time?

“Shit,” Lance gasped in pain, another little accidental bite as Keith tried to sink down further, determination to deep throat doing more harm than good. “Open your mouth more, kitten, let your jaw loose.”

Eyebrows knit, Keith did his best to comply, opening wider to let Lance gently rock his hips to slide his cock over that velvet-soft kitten tongue. Not a lot, just little shifts to push his cock into Keith’s mouth, helping as his boyfriend tried to swallow him down.

Keith’s eyes opened up to look at him, and his one free hand left the base of Lance’s cock to reach up and tug at Lance’s shirt as he took a deep breath through his nose.

“Keep going?” Lance asked, hand sliding into Keith’s fine black hair to use it to hold his head. “Want me to fuck your mouth?”

Keith managed a tiny nod, a cute squeaky little ‘Parrumph’ noise trilling out of his throat that Lance figured was probably one of those happy/horny sounds he made now that he was a Galra.

Holding Keith still with a hand cupping the back of his head, Lance sucked in a deep breath of his own, heart pounding. He may have permission but that didn’t mean he didn’t still need to be careful, and he needed to only push forward as far as he could without choking Keith because that would be hot yeah, but mostly kind of a dick thing to do to someone doing you an awesome oral favor like this.

Slowly, he pushed forward, shuddering at the feel of the head of his cock sliding against the soft ridges of the roof of Keith’s mouth. Keith made an encouraging noise as he pushed in deeper, pulling back a bit to rock his hips in little jerks to feel himself moving against the wet softness of Keith’s tongue, the weird little bristles tickling the sensitive underside of Lance’s head in the most delicious ways.

Keith tried to help and rock his head forward to take in more himself, still humming and teasing himself with the hand in his own pants. Lance took that as a sign he could take more, pushing in harder and sinking in deeper on each thrust, a shuddering moan tearing out of his own mouth when he realized how much of his cock Keith was managing to swallow down.

Keith noticed it too, a deep moan rumbling through his throat that vibrated around Lance’s dick as his eyes slid shut and his hand fisted tight in Lance’s shirt. God, FUCK that felt so good, everything felt so fucking amazing, if Lance had died and gone to heaven then it was totally worth it.

Was Keith still moaning? It felt like he was, but it had been a long few drawn out seconds of it and Lance could also hear and feel that Keith was still actively breathing, and the rumbling moans were kind of matching those breaths in sync like…

Like he was _purring_. Lance was fucking Keith’s mouth and Keith was purring around his cock like a pleased cat, face flushed bright red and beads of saliva already leaking out of the corners of his mouth as Lance fucked in deep enough for the tip of his cock to be nudging against the back of his throat.

“Shit, baby, you’re so good,” Lance panted, hips jerking harder and harder as he filled Keith’s mouth up with his cock. “So good, Keith, feel so fucking perfect.”

Keith purred even harder, tears streaming down his face from the tiny little gags he made every time Lance hit the back of his throat, something which he seemed not to find terribly uncomfortable considering his arm was working even harder between his own legs.

“Yeah, baby, you feel good, don’t you?” Lance grinned, gripping Keith’s hair even harder. “You love it when I fuck your mouth like this, don’t you?”

This time Keith managed to whine while he was still purring, a desperate needy little sound as he tried - Lance laughed, a little breath of chuckles as he felt Keith try to start sucking down on Lance’s cock again while it was being shoved down his throat.

“Such a good boy,” Lance’s praise made Keith’s arm jerk even faster in his own lap, and Lance wondered with awe if he could get him off just by dirty talking. “Taking my cock so good, I can’t believe it. I never thought you’d be such a sweet little cockslut, I’m so fuckin’ lucky, babe.”

Keith was shaking, purring violently loud between the choking gags of Lance hitting the back of his throat. How he could look so wrecked and so happy at the same time, Lance would wonder about for ages to come.

“Fuck, Keith, just look at you. Mighty Red Paladin and leader of Voltron, on your knees between another man’s legs and drooling around his cock. And you look so _goddamn_ good doing it, too.” God, was that ever an understatement. Keith was always beautiful, but the hot pink stain of blush painting his lilac skin was shimmering with tears, gorgeous as it was sexy. “All soft and pretty, my little secret slut. Wanna keep you forever, all to myself.”

Keith rammed his head down farther, whimpering a series of desperate squeaky moans in chorus with his purring as he swallowed down so far his lips met the dark curls of Lance’s pubes, because sweet holy fuck somehow this little minx had deep-throated him all the way to the root.

“Good boy,” Lance panted, and now he was using the grip he had wound in Keith’s messy hair to help shove himdown even harder, guiding Keith’s head with that hand while he used his other to wipe the tears off his pretty cheek. “You gonna get yourself off for me? Cum in your pants while I fuck your pretty mouth?”

A shaky breath wheezed out of Keith’s nose, moaning and purring so hard Lance might as well have stuck his dick right into a motor. Except you know like. A sexy one.

Either way Lance could tell Keith was getting desperate, so utterly destroyed did he look. His claws were digging into Lance’s stomach through his shirt, no longer trying to suck or flicker his tongue or do anything other than jerk off as Lance fucked his face. “God you look cute like this, Keith. My perfect little pet cocksucking kitten.”

He could see from between his legs how much Keith’s whole body was shaking and rocking, was watching the rise and fall of his cute little ass behind him as he humped his hips into his own hand there on the floor. And Lance could see when all that movement came to a sudden stop, all his whimpering turning into one long drawn out whine as his wiggling stilled into nothing but a straining shake of limbs, and Lance loosened his grip on Keith’s hair to pet through it instead. “That’s right baby, come for me. You’re so good.”

Keith went limp as he came, limbs giving out and jaw going slack as one last blissed out whine squealed out of his throat. Lance had stopped moving but not withdrawn from his mouth, and Keith made no efforts to pull back off of Lance as he melted into a puddle on the floor between Lance’s legs, head supported by nothing more than Lance’s hand’s still holding him onto his cock.

He was also, Lance could not help but note, still purring. Probably harder than he had even been before, a contented mess taking in long shuddering breaths through his nose and waiting for Lance to use him.

“Hey Keith,” Lance said, calling Keith to pry his eyes open and look back up at Lance. “You want me to come in your mouth, or on your face?”

Keith’s answer to let his eyes drift closed again, lazily attempting a half-hearted suction in soft pulses around Lance’s cock.

Lance smiled, one last “Good boy,” purring out of his own lips as he started a slow rock of his hips, keeping it gentle so as not to disturb Keith’s afterglow. Not that he needed much more than this anyway, so close to coming himself that the slide of his cock over Keith’s kitten tongue combined with his constant purring was more than enough stimulation to finish Lance off.

Hell, the memory of Keith’s face right now would be enough to get him off for hundreds of spanks to come, so fuckin’ sexy he could burst a blood vessel. And somehow he felt even better than he looked, soft and wet and perfect and fuck had Lance mentioned yet that this was KEITH sucking his dick right now?! As in, the most beautiful amazing talented anybody to ever anything?!

A few more sloppy thrusts and Lance was gasping, his own body shuddering now as he warned out a quick, “ _M’coming_ ,” as he pushed one last time into Keith’s mouth. He came hard, breath winded out of his body as the most mind-blowing orgasm in the history of mankind exploded through his body from his dick out, pleasure tingling from the tips of his ears to the flat of his heels as shot after shot of hot cum burst out of him and into Keith’s waiting mouth.

Which was fantastic up until the point where Keith gagged, choking now at the overfilling of his already stuffed mouth instead of any of the times Lance’s dick hit the back of his throat. Either way they jerked apart at the wheezing gag sound, Lance’s still-spurting cock drawing out of Keith’s mouth in time to splash come all over his face, too. Keith coughed one single wet hack, spitting out Lance’s jizz in a way that Lance wanted to pretend wasn’t hot but like. Dude. _So_ hot.

Keith leaned his head against Lance’s thigh as they both caught their breath. His face was still covered in splatters of Lance’s come, speckles all over his cheeks and a streak of white trailing from the corner of his wet swollen lips to dribble all the way down his chin and drip onto the floor.

“Holy shit,” Lance sighed, finally sinking off the couch and onto the floor himself to grab Keith and koala himself around him for afterglow cuddles. And to be close enough to wipe Keith’s face off with his sleeve.

“Holy quiznaking fuck that was the best thing that's ever happened to me,” he observed in astonishment. Idly rubbing Keith’s back, he asked into his hair, “Did you seriously come, too?”

“Mm-hm,” Keith confirmed in a rasp, nuzzling into Lance’s shoulder.

“Goddamn,” he blinked in awe. “Guess that means I can't return the favor yet.”

Keith chuckled, a deep husk of a laugh as he wiggled to sling himself on top of Lance where he’d been tucked into his side. “Not necessarily,” he purred, both literally and in the sense of that’s what his voice sounded like.

Lance raised an interested eyebrow, hands settling low on Keith’s hips to hold him steady where he was laying on Lance like a cat. “Oho?”

Keith sat up, leaning over Lance where he still sat in his lap to hover over him with a smirk that somehow looked sly and incredibly shy at the same time. “Well,” he started with a bit of hesitation, and his hands went to the waistband of his tight little black leggings, still all wet at the crotch. “I was um, a little nervous about showing you, since what I have isn’t exactly normal…”

Lance looked away from Keith’s junk to meet his eyes again. Huh? Some more weird Galra stuff, did he mean? “I’m uh, sure I can handle it?”

“We’ll see,” Keith bit his lip, tiny little fang digging into his lower lip as he started to tug down his pants, Lance watching with rapt interest.

“So…” Keith smirked. “How good would you say you are with that tongue of yours, Mr. Dirty Talk?”

 

—

  
  



End file.
